ZenthicAlpha
ZenthicAlpha '''(also known as '''Zenthic Alpha or sometimes simply just Zenthic) was a very popular South Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He created several levels such as Jawbreaker and Speed Racer and built-in numerous mega-collaborations such as Supersonic, UltraSonic, and The Ultimate Phase. He used to collaborate with other popular Geometry Dash players such as Viprin. He is currently 2nd on the Creators Leaderboard, with 220 creator points. Levels Auto Levels * Funky Auto (featured) * Auto NeonShine (featured) Normal Levels * Back on Track RM (featured) - A remake of Back on Track. It is the first level in the Sapphire Pack. * Polargeist RM (featured) - A remake of Polargeist. * Soul Reflection (featured) * Stereo Madness RM (featured) - A remake of Stereo Madness. Hard Levels * Base After Base RM (featured) - A remake of Base After Base. * Chicken Techno (starred) * Dry Out RM (featured) - A remake of Dry Out. It is the first level in the Amethyst Pack. * Iceland (featured) - The first level in the Power Pack. * Invisible TOE (starred) - An invisible version of Theory of Everything. * Jumper RM (featured) - A remake of Jumper. * Neon Stereo Madness (featured) * Sky Madness (featured) * Soul Refraction (featured) - The second level in the Blade Pack. Harder Levels * Adventure (featured) * Alpha Cosmos (featured) - A collaboration with FunnyGame. * Cant Let Go RM (featured) - A remake of Cant Let Go. * Clutterfunk RM (featured) - A remake of Clutterfunk. * Crackdown (featured) * Cycles RM (featured) - A remake of Cycles. * Dead of Cycles (featured) * Dreamway (featured) * Electronic Rushdown (featured) * Heaven Party (featured) - A collaboration with Picha. * Lockout (featured) * Mayonnaise Jungle (featured) * Monstrum Awakens (featured) * Neon Polargeist (featured) * Neon Back On Track (featured) * PartyDynamix (featured) * PolarDrop (featured) * Rapid Stream (featured) - A collaboration with Viprin. * Retrospection (featured) * Silent Graveyard (featured) * SkyGate (featured) * Sky Refraction (featured) - A collaboration with Xnail. * Through the Galaxy (featured) * Time Machine RM (featured) - A remake of Time Machine. * Underpressure (featured) * xStep RM (featured) - A remake of xStep. Insane Levels * Amnesia (featured) * Archetype (featured) - A collaboration with Darnoc. * Asterisk (featured) * Breakthrough (featured) - The second level in the Magma Pack. * CenterForce (featured) * Dawn Interaction (featured) * Dynamic Interaction (featured) * ElectroGate (featured) - The third level in the Cyclone Pack. * Electronic Park (featured) * Funky Trigger (featured) * FuturePast (featured) * GravityCore (starred) * Into the Deep (featured) - The first level in the Diamond Pack. * kStep (featured) * Mathymbol Alpha (featured) - The second level in the Shatter Pack. * Maverick Bird (starred) * Mechanic Upforce (featured) * Monstrum (featured) * Psychic Interaction (featured) * Showdown (featured) * Speed Blaster (featured) - A collaboration with Viprin. * xFunk (featured) Demon Levels Easy Demon Levels * ClubstepDynamix (featured) * Crystal Cavern (featured) * MadLazor (featured) * Speed Racer (featured) * SpiralDynamix (featured) * Uprise (featured) Medium Demon Levels * Active Interaction (featured) * Deadmau5tep (featured) * Mechanic Downforce (featured) - The second level in Demon Pack 15. * Overclock (featured) * Over Direction (featured) * Phantom Step (featured) * Restricted Area (featured) - The first level in Demon Pack 11. * Thunder Interaction (featured) * Twilight Step (featured) * UnderFunk (starred) Hard Demon Levels * Aftermath (featured) * AureoShock (featured) - A collaboration with Anthrax. * Azure Paralyzer (featured) * Burnout (featured) * Catacomb (featured) * Clubstep EX (starred) * Combo Breaker (featured) * Crimson Chamber (featured) * CybericDemon (featured) * Cybershock (featured) * Days Journey (featured) * DeathGate (featured) * Death Theory (featured) * FuryFunk (featured) * FuryStep (featured) * HazardSector 1 (starred) * HazardSector 2 (featured) * HazardSector 4 (featured) * HazardSector 5 (featured) * HazardSector Finale (featured) * HazardSector X (starred) * Instant Reaction (featured) - A collaboration with Luneth. * Jawbreaker (featured) - A remake of Nine Circles. * Lunar Interaction (featured) * Paranormal (featured) - His first level ever created. * Rabb2t (featured) - A collaboration with Ripplez. * Ragnarok (featured) * Spectra (featured) * Times Of Revolution (featured) * Tremble (featured) * Ultimate Drive (featured) Insane Demon Levels * FuryDynamix (featured) * FuryLocked (featured) - A collaboration with Viprin. * Supersonic (featured) - The first level in the Sonic Series. * UltraSonic (featured) - The sequel to Supersonic, the second level in the Sonic Series. Trivia *He is the under-boss of Team N2. *His former usernames are Deadmau5, Mr. Zenthic, Master Zenthic, and HolanAlpha. *The levels from the Fury series don't use the songs of the levels' names, but custom songs. *He is the creator of the "Sonic" Series, a popular line of mega-collaborations that consists of Supersonic, Ultrasonic, Hypersonic, and Subsonic (which he does not feature in due to the fact that he quit). He also hosted Supersonic and Ultrasonic, and for some time hosted Hypersonic before he quit and Viprin took over. *He announced that he is now quitting Geometry Dash because he has entered college and has lots of school work. *Before he quit, Pizzaroot hacked his account, deleting all of his stats and changed his profile name to HackedByPizza, but he later got his stats and profile name back. **Shortly after he got back his stats, Pizzaroot hacked his account again, also deleting his stats and changing his name to HackedAgain. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players